


去睡覺(H)

by Yoyoung



Category: Hoshitani Yuta - Fandom, nayuki tooru - Fandom, スタミュ: 高校星歌劇 | Starmyu | High School Star Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoyoung/pseuds/Yoyoung





	去睡覺(H)

星谷他就在出面(客廳)看電視，那雪他就去了他房間，就看了一個袋，是那雪他的妹妹，就做给了那雪他的睡衣，是一件好透的睡衣，而那雪他就有些害羞的，就穿了上去就覺得自己也有一些奇怪，就換了，之後就去了刷牙，去了房間休息時候換了衣服的，就換了好露透的睡衣，就開始睡覺了，就抱了海豚睡覺了，因此星谷他也過了來的就去到床上就開了枱燈的，就同了那雪他：你好可愛的，那雪他：不是啊，我是穿我妹妹造的衣服，那可以和了你一起做的，星谷他就講：好啊，我要同了你一起做的，之後星谷他就看了那雪他的全身，就覺得了那雪他太過可愛的，就開始吻了那雪他的唇部，就吻好深的，也開始舌吻及不同的吻法，之後星谷他就舔了那雪他的頸部及耳部就在了其他的部位就吻舔咬了一下的，，之後那雪他就叫了下就同了星谷他講了：你不要舔頸那裡有了蚊針了一下，好怪，星谷他就講：那好啦我不舔這裡的，之後那雪他就被星谷他舔了一下其他部位的，星谷他就同了那雪他：好可愛的，之後星谷他就含了那雪他的乳頭的，而覺得那雪他的乳頭真好味也特別甜蜜的，之後那雪他的乳頭就佈滿了口水的，並把了那雪他的全身衣服除了，之後那雪他就同了星谷他:不好啊，之後星谷他就講：沒有事，就用了口舔了手指我立即把了那雪他的後穴好好地擴張的，而擴張完那雪就抱了星谷他的，就同了星谷他：不好，我.. 星谷他就講：沒有事，我喜歡你，之後那雪他就被星谷他抱起了，就撫摸那雪他的乳頭，並捏撫摸揉了一下等方式摸那雪他的乳頭的，之後有摸了那雪他的小透，之後一边摸一边吸乳頭，之後令到了那雪覺得十分之奇怪，但好舒服的，之後把了那雪他的他的後穴插了就開始摸了全身部位，之後那雪他就大叫，承受不到，就高潮的，所以就這樣令到了那雪他高潮不止的。星谷他看了那雪他這樣的，就覺得太可愛的，因此他們就好開心休息了(睡覺了)


End file.
